


The Utilization

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias makes use of Tim when Tim gets sloppy with his birth control. Elias/Tim A/B/O.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	The Utilization

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of getting knocked up by a monster" at fail_fandomanon.

Elias lures Tim into his office with a simple note, soaked with his own scent. It's a hit below the belt, given that Tim has been sloppy with his birth control and is in heat now, finding it impossible to resist the smell of an alpha, but Tim has been testing Elias's patience for a long time. Now, Elias has a chance to mold something useful out of stubborn, dead weight in his employment, and he isn't going to miss it.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Tim snarls the moment he enters Elias's office, but it's all bravado; he is already flushed and breathing heavily, eyes bright with need, and he doesn't try to stop Elias when Elias stands up and walks over to the door, locking it. Tim does tense when Elias grabs him firmly by his neck, but he allows Elias to walk him over to his desk, trembling all over.

"I think my intentions should be clear," Elias says, and bends Tim down.

Tim drops all pretenses after that; he starts to lower his trousers all on his own, pushing them quickly past his hips and letting them slide down his thighs and calves before doing the same with his underwear, kicking both off his legs. Once his lower body is nude, he spreads his legs wide apart, thrusting his arse at Elias. Elias reaches out, letting his hands roam over Tim's firm buttocks, spreading them open so he can take a closer look at his hole, which is already wet and dripping.

"Not so different from how you usually are, is it? Dirty boy." Elias steps closer to Tim, his own cock bulging against his trousers; it's been a while for him too. Sliding one hand beneath Tim's shirt so he can stroke the naked skin of his back, Elias takes his other hand to his belt, yanking it open.

Soon enough, Elias is inside Tim, enjoying his tight arse and how Tim groans deep in his throat, gripping the edge of the desk with white-knuckled hands. Tim hates this, Elias knows, hates how the pressure inside him goes straight into his cock and makes it twitch and leak, how he wants Elias to sink ever deeper inside him. And Elias complies, gripping Tim from his neck and pressing his face to the desk as he slams into him, balls smacking against Tim's arse cheeks.

As Elias feels his orgasm come on, he leans over Tim, lifting his head up from the desk and bringing his mouth right next to Tim's ear:

"You will get my knot today." He punctuates his words with harsh thrusts, breathing against Tim's cheek as Tim cries out beneath him. "I will breed you like a dog and leash you to this Institute. Don't think you belong to yourself anymore."

"Fuck you," Tim snaps, but Elias can feel that the anticipation inside him doesn't change; Tim still wants his cock most of all, wants his knot, wants to filled with Elias's children. That makes Elias smile, and thrust all the way inside Tim as he reaches his peak.

Tim squirms against Elias when the knot swells up within him, but by then it's too late; they are locked together, Tim full of semen and still trembling while Elias collapses on top of Tim, taking in deep, measured breaths. He brushes Tim's sweaty hair behind his ears, ducks his head down so he can kiss him on the neck.

"Don't," Tim warns, but it's without fire; Elias smiles against him before baring his teeth, and bites down.


End file.
